Firestar's Quest/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Firestar's Quest that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *A Gathering occurs between the ancient Clans **Cloudstar comes late because Twolegs destroyed SkyClan's territory, and he brings his entire Clan he also is consulted by the other leaders why **He pleads for the other Clans to give him some of their territory **Redstar, the ancient leader of ThunderClan, boldly suggests that SkyClan should leave **Birdflight, Cloudstar's mate, is unable to leave. Cloudstar is horrified but he knew he could not put his kits in danger *SkyClan leaves the forest, their leader Cloudstar vows never to look to the stars again Chapter 1 *Bramblepaw completes an assessment given by Firestar **Afterward, Firestar wonders if there is another place, besides StarClan for cold hearted cats *Firestar has a dream of a gray cat with white patches on his fur Chapter 2 *Firestar dreams of a Clan fleeing on a moor *He gives Bramblepaw his warrior ceremony, giving him the warrior name Brambleclaw **Firestar sees a vision of the same gray cat from Chapter One **Firestar and Sandstorm leave camp to go to Sunningrocks ***He sees another vision of cats fleeing Chapter 3 *Firestar and Sandstorm return to camp **Firestar goes to Cinderpelt's den to ask about his visions and dreams *Firestar has the dream again *Longtail comes back from hunting with his eyes swollen **Firestar visits Longtail constantly throughout the rest of the chapter *While leading the Clan to the Gathering, Firestar has another vision of the unknown Clan *At the Gathering, Blackstar announces Tawnypelt as a new warrior **Tallstar reported three kits born to Ashfoot Chapter 4 *Firestar goes to the Moonstone **He is greeted by Ravenpaw upon reaching Barley's barn *He sees Bluestar while talking to StarClan **She tells him that the fleeing cats he saw are from SkyClan Chapter 5 *Firestar learns more about SkyClan **He learns that they lived where Twolegplace is now **He wondered if StarClan lied about the number of Clans in the forest **Bluestar says something that causes Firestar to think that SkyClan was driven out because there weren't enough trees at Fourtrees *He returns to his Clan, thinking his duty is to ensure that they live happily in the forest *Longtail seems close to losing his sight Chapter 6 *Spottedleaf visits him in a dream and tells him to help SkyClan *Firestar joins a hunting patrol to take his mind off of SkyClan **He meets Smudge in the forest **Smudge tells him that SkyClan is appearing in his dreams also **Firestar meets Hattie, a kittypet living in his old home Chapter 7 *Firestar promises to sleep in Smudge's garden *SkyClan visits him in a dream Chapter 8 *Firestar talks to the ancient leader of SkyClan **He is told how SkyClan's camp looked **He is told that SkyClan is scattered **He is asked to rebuild it ***He is told to go to the source of the river **He learns that he is chosen because he is not descended from the cats who drove SkyClan out *He joins a patrol with Ashfur, Thornclaw, Willowpelt, and Sootpaw **Sootpaw scents a badger **The badger prepares to attack Sootpaw Chapter 9 *Willowpelt saves Sootpaw, but is killed by the badger *Firestar attacks the badger and Thornclaw helps to drive it off **Firestar returns to camp and sends a patrol after the badger *The Clan sits vigil for Willowpelt *Silverstream visits Firestar in a dream **She tells him to do what he thinks is right **Firestar meets with Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, and Graystripe ***He tells them what he is going to do ***He wants Sandstorm to come with him Chapter 10 *Firestar and Sandstorm leave **They go upriver, toward the source **A WindClan patrol scents them, but doesn't see them **As they go further upriver, they reach some Twolegs with a dog **The dog chases them to a hedge **At night, they reach fields of wheat **They reach a Thunderpath at the end **They sleep nearby, near the river Chapter 11 :Coming Soon Chapter 12 :Coming Soon Chapter 13 :Coming Soon Chapter 14 :Coming Soon Chapter 15 :Coming Soon Chapter 16 :Coming Soon Chapter 17 :Coming Soon Chapter 18 :Coming Soon Chapter 19 :Coming Soon Chapter 20 :Coming Soon Chapter 21 :Coming Soon Chapter 22 :Coming Soon Chapter 23 :Coming Soon Chapter 24 :Coming Soon Chapter 25 :Coming Soon Chapter 26 :Coming Soon Chapter 27 :Coming Soon Chapter 28 :Coming Soon Chapter 29 :Coming Soon Chapter 30 :Coming Soon Chapter 31 :Coming Soon Chapter 32 :Coming Soon Chapter 33 :Coming Soon Chapter 34 :Coming Soon Chapter 35 :Coming Soon Chapter 36 *Leafstar makes her first duties as a leader *Bouncekit, Rockkit, and Tinykit become apprentices *Leafstar appoints her deputy and Medicine Cat *Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt become warriors. Epilogue *Firestar returns from a patrol consisting of Mousefur and Brambleclaw. *Firestar heads to the nursery, where Sandstorm is with her and his kits, Squirrelkit (for her bushy tail) and Leafkit (after Leafstar and/or Spottedleaf). Category:Super Edition Series Category:Firestar's Quest Category:Cliffnotes